A Thing Called Love
by BabyGurl278
Summary: Malon is at Lake Hylia where she gets a visit from Link who is in the middle of his travels. [A Malon and Link] For xakattak.


Baby-G here presenting yet another one-shot for The Legend of Zelda section. If you're familiar with my one-shots then you should already know that it's a Link and Malon.

Two inspirations came into this one-shot and one was the song "I Call it Love" By Lionel Richie. After listening to that song, it gave me an idea for one-shot. Although this doesn't relate to the song entirely, without it I wouldn't have thought of this.

Also, my second inspiration came from **xakattak**, a fellow author on this site and a good friend on mine. I feel bad that I can't update Twisted Love for a while, so I wanted to do something else for him. This is what I came of. It's probably not much, but I feel I had to. Also I want to congratulate him on his success with his story The Legend of Zelda: Empire so far. Keep up the good work with that. This is for you.

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------

**A Thing Called Love**

---------------------------------------

"Good job girl."

The compliment escaped Malon's light pink lips as she dismounted the young brown mare. Aware of receiving the loving affection, the horse neighed in response hitting her huff onto the ground below. Malon brushed her hand against the mare's side, who resembled Epona in a way, before turning her attention to the beautiful lake.

Her brown boots shuffled in the grass as she held tightly to the basket in her hands. As she gained closer to the peaceful water, she noticed it shimmered in the remainder of the sunlight before it is hidden behind the low gray clouds. The wind kept a steady pace gently brushing up against her face.

At the water's edge, Malon stared at her reflection. Looking back at her was a carefree teenager, with a loving smile on her face. Her blue eyes continued to stare at the water and her long orange hair flew out gracefully in the wind behind her.

The area remained vacant, for only Malon and her mare were present at the lake. She didn't expect much company, since Lake Hylia didn't have many tourists. Never in her life has she seen such a beautiful place crowded with people.

Thunder echoed lightly across the sky, causing Malon to react by lifting her head. The low gray clouds steadily made their way in, partially covering the sun from shining its warmth. Despite the rain the clouds were promising, Malon enjoyed the sight. In front of her, the sky remained gloomy looking dark and gray. The sky to her back still held strong remaining blue. Even though rain was making its presence known, it wasn't enough to frighten Malon away.

She merely smiled at the thunder as it continued to rumble and took off her boots placing her bare feet in the water. Startled by the sudden cold she pulled her foot out briefly, but then shortly returned. She listened to her mare neigh behind her as both feet were now within the freezing lake.

Pretty soon she wasn't the only figure at the lake. Another mare was heard trotting in their direction, whining at as they came to a stop. Malon kept her back to the new presence, smiling at the sound of the familiar mare. She quickly began to ponder for how long it had been since she heard her loving mare, causing many content memories to enter mind.

"I'm surprised to see you hear."

Malon listened silently to the footsteps as they grew closer. She turned her head to the side as the person stopped next to her staring down returning the glance. Malon smiled upon seeing the blonde gentlemen, whose attire had slightly changed from the regular color of green to blue. His sapphire eyes sparkled as he continued to watch her and his long bangs sticking out of his matching hat blew steadily in the wind.

At first the thought that she was dreaming came to mind, but then she felt the ice cold water splash against her bare ankles reminding her that everything happening was real. She had lost count since the last encounter with her good friend, Link. Malon was content to know that he was still alive. Apart from their last visit with him nearly passing out at the ranch, he seemed perfectly fine and healthy.

"Why are you surprised?" Malon finally replied to his statement.

Link shrugged in response as he turned to look out at the water. "When I always see you you're at home on the ranch."

"Some of us take breaks, you know." Malon reminded placing her hands behind her.

Link chuckled. "I know."

She forced herself to look away as she briefly lifted her feet from the water. Silence over took them for a moment, as Malon continued to ponder on what to say next. She wanted to start a conversation with him, but feared his travels would take him away and cause their time together to be short once more.

"How is everything?"

Link returned his gaze to her and nodded. "Everything is going good. I'm still working…" He paused for a moment taking a deep breath. "Traveling all around…"

"Like where?"

"You know, the woods, the mountains…and here."

Malon's eyes widened. "Here?"

Another thunder cracked violently across the sky, this time right above them. Malon jumped startled and stepped out of the water picking up her basket and shoes.

"Yes. My travels lead me here." Link explained softly.

"Am I interfering with your travels, fairy boy?" Malon smirked.

Link shook his head. "No, not at all. I'm not in any rush."

Within seconds, rain fell aimlessly from the dark sky above. Malon let out a small scream, as she lifted her hands above her head as a sudden reaction to staying dry. Link lightly touched her arm as he pointed to the canopy connecting to the lone building near them.

The two sprinted across the grass over to the canopy. Malon laughed as she dropped the basket and shoes wiping her damp hair out of her face. It was a steady rain shower but not too heavy to get them soaked. Still, they were wet enough to become irritated by their clothes sticking to their bodies.

Link briefly removed his hat rubbing a hand through his partially damp hair. As he returned the hat to his head, Malon glanced back at the water watching the endless amount of ripples form across the lake. Another rumble was heard from above, but this time Malon could care less.

"I'm actually glad I encountered you today." Link spoke breaking the silence that formed between them.

"Really?" Malon spoke softly facing Link.

He nodded. "It's been a while since we've seen each other. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I was actually going to stop by the ranch, but I didn't." He chuckled. "Either way, I ended up seeing you."

Just knowing Link wished to see her brought a smile to her face. She thought about him each day, but it was in an act of anxiousness. She was worried that his travels would lead to danger and that he would never return. With each passing moment they were apart, the more she thought about him. The more he became permanent within her mind and within her heart as well.

"Sometimes I worry."

Link raised an eyebrow. "About?"

Malon looked away. "That you will never return."

Link frowned. He stepped closer to her, but when she stepped back, he stopped. He sighed deeply; his anxious blue eyes lowering to the ground. "Sometimes I worry that myself. Sometimes, I ask myself if I'm ever going to make it out of here alive."

"Why not end your travels?"

Link shook his head. "It's not as easy as it sounds, and I wish I could tell you why."

"I already know why." Malon whispered. "Because you're the hero everyone needs."

Link smiled. He lifted his head to Malon staring back into her soft blue eyes. "I've been having weird feelings lately. I can't quite understand."

Malon was interested in what he was saying. "And what's that?"

"I've been having this one person on my mind." Link briefly looked away. He sounded anxious when speaking. Nervousness was heard within his voice. "I keep on getting nervous. I want to explain what I'm feeling, but every time I try, I freeze."

Malon continued to think about what he was saying. It didn't take her long to understand what he was talking about, and then suddenly she got frightened. She was afraid of figuring out who he was really talking about. Her mind immediately went to the one woman who aided him on his travels and became important to him.

"I've noticed I've become a little scared. I have this weird feeling here." He placed his hand on his chest.

Malon then realized the truth. She saw that he was talking about someone else, and it caused her to feel the same feeling as him. She felt that she could relate to what he was saying. The answer was right in front of them.

"I know what you're feeling." Malon replied.

Again, Link stepped closer to Malon, but this time she didn't move. She stayed as if welcoming him and within moments they were locked within an embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, while she leaned against him ignoring the dampness of his shirt.

"I've been feeling it too."

Malon took in this moment and paused, thinking about what was happening. She knew it in her heart that everything was true and that her feelings were real. She was content and satisfied and even though she knew it was going to be another short encounter, the moment and new discovery caused it to not matter. With that she smile as she leaned her head against his chest closing her eyes.

"The feeling is love."

------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **

Not much and it's short, but it's going to do for now. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Until Next Time!


End file.
